


热带水果酒

by yukiiris



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Cloud Strife - Freeform, M/M, Zack Fair - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiiris/pseuds/yukiiris
Summary: 克劳德与扎克斯度过了人生中美好的一晚。
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	热带水果酒

“克劳德。”扎克斯拿着手里与自己信息素味道相同的名为Marsblast的鸡尾酒抿了一口，1st特种兵拥有良好的视力，即使在酒吧昏暗的灯光下，他也能瞧见身旁不少窃窃细语的年轻男女，暧昧的气氛挑动着他被酒精侵蚀得不甚敏锐的神经，他看了看眼前已经有些微醺的陆行鸟，带着些坏笑地问道，“克劳德会喜欢怎么样的人呢？”  
是的，今天是那个特殊的日子——情人节。不过实际上大部分节日都与神罗特种兵们无缘，训练和任务将他们的生活填得满满当当的。而二人之所以会出现在此处，还是因为刚刚结束了在贫民窟清理怪物的任务，此时已是夜晚，不必急着赶回去，可以在外面享受一刻来之不易的自由。  
贫民窟熙熙攘攘，那种与上层截然不同的氛围使扎克斯想起了自己的家乡的那个小村——贡加加，他转头望向身边同样来自乡下的男孩，发现他也正望着自己，二人目光对视，克劳德露出一个羞涩但坦率的笑容。扎克斯想到，作为一位军阶不高的特种兵，克劳德并不能时常参加实战任务，这次和熟悉的自己一起顺利解决那些恼人的怪物，对他来说，应该是相当不错的体验吧。  
二人在街上晃悠了一会儿，随处可见约会的情侣们，贫民窟的居民可不像上层人那么矜持，各种不同味道的信息素淡淡地飘在空气中，扎克斯注意到克劳德好奇地嗅了嗅，他随即警觉地揽着少年的肩，让他向自己这边靠了靠。这么做之后他又暗自嘲笑了自己，虽然男孩的年纪还小，未到发育的时候，但以克劳德能够通过神罗特种兵入伍筛选的身体素质，他分化以后必然是一位alpha，只是不管以后他能有多么强健的体魄和辛辣的信息素，在扎克斯眼里，克劳德永远是需要自己保护的弟弟。  
为了不让小朋友过早进入成年人的世界，扎克斯提议去一家信息素不怎么浓郁的酒吧——蜂蜜馆坐坐，他认识那儿的老板，是个有一手好调酒手艺的omega，热爱美丽的事物，因为老板在贫民窟势力强大，客人们会收敛自己的信息素，防止老板发怒。克劳德知道扎克斯一贯爱在闲暇小酌两杯，出于对对方的信任和不愿被对方看轻的双重心理，没喝过酒的他并没有提出异议，而是直接跟了进去。  
“嘿，扎克斯！”阿尼安热情地迎接了两位客人，他的眼神在克劳德身上上下打量，“情人节带着小男友一起约会？”  
“别这样阿尼安，我们刚出完任务回来。”扎克斯挠了挠头，“他确实是个招人喜欢的小伙子，不过我们只是前后辈关系而已。”他解释道，“给我来杯Marsblast，克劳德，你喝什么，橙汁怎么样？”  
阿尼安看着那个叫克劳德的男孩涨红了的脸，随即笑了笑，他知道扎克斯从来只对女性有兴趣，于是也不再开揶揄二人的关系。  
“我也要Marsblast。”克劳德答道，他的脸有些鼓鼓的。  
“你还小。”扎克斯看着金发男孩想到不愧是陆行鸟，不鸣则已一鸣惊人，“这个酒很辣，对你来说太过猛烈了。”可爱的后辈想喝与自己信息素味道相同的酒，让扎克斯感到些许微妙。  
“我就要这个。”克劳德倔强地拒绝道，他一旦犯起倔来，扎克斯也劝不住他。  
成年男人感到一阵无奈，但想到反正有自己在，就算他喝醉了也无妨，自己在他那个年纪对酒精充满了更狂热的好奇，于是不再阻拦他。  
阿尼安很快上了酒，两人一边喝一边聊起今日的任务，扎克斯敏锐地意识到克劳德兴致并不高，为了缓和气氛，他状似不经意地问了克劳德那个问题：“克劳德有喜欢的人吗？”  
“我……我曾经有喜欢的女孩子，在尼布尔海姆的时候。”犹豫了一会儿，克劳德回答道，“我承诺会保护她，无论任何时候。”扎克斯心里一紧，他习惯了充当保护者的角色，猛然意识到克劳德也是一个坚强的勇士，他自豪的同时，一种难以言喻的感觉也涌上他的心头。克劳德当然会有喜欢的女孩，同为alpha的自己应当能够理解，问出这个问题时，他就做好了调笑克劳德的准备，可是为什么听到答案时会感到如此不安，是因为他还未分化，他在自己心里仍是一个少年吗？他隐约察觉到自己对克劳德的感情并不似对一位alpha同性。他不得不继续询问克劳德来让自己忽略这个问题。  
“那你还喜欢她吗？”  
克劳德没有回答他，他湿润的蓝色眼睛盯着扎克斯。  
扎克斯以为他的后辈内向自卑的性格又发作了，劝慰道：“克劳德，你会是个优秀的男人，你应该更有自信一些。”  
“扎克斯。”克劳德说，“未来我也许会成为一个优秀的男人，但绝不是一个优秀的alpha。”  
“什么？”  
“我是omega，扎克斯。”克劳德解释了扎克斯的疑惑，“她依然是我重要的人，不过我已经不喜欢她了，我喜欢上了别人。”  
扎克斯有那么一秒没能理解克劳德的话语，他不是没有见过omega，那些脆弱的、美丽的omega们，但是克劳德，与自己朝夕相处的兄弟，同为特种兵刚才一起执行过任务，他明明通过了神罗的入伍测试，这怎么可能呢？他重新打量了坐在对面的男孩，发现他因饮酒而显得水光潋滟的嘴唇，无时不刻都会让人心软的湛蓝的眼眸，还有如同本人一样倔强的金色陆行鸟头，这就是他熟悉的克劳德，是他的后辈和战友。他猛然意识道克劳德刚才后半句话的含义，那位他曾喜欢过的女孩应该是个与他性别相同的omega，而他现在爱上了一位alpha。那种不舒服的感觉再次涌上心头，这回扎克斯完全无法忽略，他并非一个会因性别对他人产生不同看法的人，尤其是克劳德这样熟悉的密友，但他仍感到如鲠在喉，男孩是alpha或omega并不是这种感觉的缘由，这是因为他那对克劳德一直若有若无的占有欲似乎找到一个正当的出口，再也无法压制。  
克劳德会喜欢的alpha……他脑海中立刻浮现出萨菲罗斯的脸，要知道，在他与克劳德的相处中，年轻男孩从来没有掩饰过他对神罗将军的仰慕，更是不止一次提到过他是为了萨菲罗斯才加入神罗的。嘿，那毕竟是萨菲罗斯。  
“你喜欢的是萨菲罗斯？”扎克斯酸溜溜地问道。  
克劳德又沉默了，仿佛扎克斯说中了他的心事。扎克斯没想到喝醉了酒的他是这样恼人，一会儿愿意坦率地说出身为omega的性别，仿佛自己是他在神罗唯一信任的人；一会儿却沉默地面对关于心上人的问题，不肯给出一个确定的答案。  
扎克斯有些泄气，但这不会是他的常态，正当他刚调整心态，准备趁着醉酒打听打听后辈的心理状况时，一股从来没有闻到过的信息素钻进他的鼻子，像是柑橘一般的热带水果，直直地刺进了他的鼻腔，占领了他的大脑，他难以置信地望着在喝酒的少年，这一定是他的信息素。这位金发的陆行鸟，在情人节这样浪漫的节日里，迎来了他的第一次发情期。  
扎克斯突然感到一阵手忙脚乱，他早已做好了要把执意饮酒的男孩搬到一个可以休息的住处的准备，可是一个发情期的omega……不，这不仅是omega，他是自己亲密的挚友，自己珍视的弟弟，那样全心全意信任自己的十六岁男孩。压制信息素，找个安全干净的旅馆，从阿尼安那儿买些抑制剂，像哥哥一样帮助克劳德度过发情期，扎克斯在心里默念这些步骤。  
“嘿老兄，你这儿有抑制剂卖对吧。”扎克斯示意阿尼安闻空气中瞬间浓郁起的信息素，然后掏出钱包，阿尼安接过扎克斯的钱，怜爱地看了看克劳德，从柜台不知某处找出来一支试剂。赞美贫民窟，扎克斯想道，若是在上层，他们购买抑制剂的消费记录可能就会被追查了。  
“需要这个吗？”阿尼安不知道从哪儿又翻出了一盒安全套，omega总是会做万全的准备。  
扎克斯看清了那个东西之后，像跳脚的小狗一样叫了起来：“我不是这样的人！”然后扶起克劳德向一家还算舒适的宾馆走去。  
当做好了一切准备，将脑子被酒精和发情热烧得迷迷糊糊的克劳德抬到不甚柔软的床上后，整个房间已经被热带水果的味道充满。扎克斯悲哀地发现自己的性器已经抬头了，他对自己说这不过是alpha的正常生理反应，但那种感觉让他完全无法欺骗自己。  
这时，床上的克劳德发出一阵呻吟，发情热蒸发了他脑袋里的一些酒精，他看起来稍微有些意识。  
“扎克斯……”  
扎克斯又被他叫得神经突突地跳，他有些生气又无奈地说道：“你知不知道omega的生理知识？”  
克劳德把头埋在枕头里，不回答扎克斯的质问。  
怒意涌上了扎克斯的大脑，对叛逆期不听话的弟弟的愤怒硬生生地将他难耐的性欲压制了下去。他现在确实完完全全是一个只想让克劳德接受关于omega人身安全教育的负责兄长，甚至忘了自己也是那能够威胁到克劳德一员的alpha。  
“你不能这样，即便萨菲罗斯不喜欢你，你也不应该在易感期喝这么辛辣酒。”他教训道，“如果今天不是我，是别的alpha，你知道有多危险吗？”  
他一边说着，一边将克劳德从被子里刨出来，准备为他注射抑制剂，可那个倔强的男孩依然不肯正脸面对他。  
“这不重要，我喜欢的人不喜欢我，我没什么危险的。”克劳德闷闷地回答道。  
扎克斯闻言怒意更盛，他决定给这个不听话的坏小子一点教训尝尝。早已成年的男人不再掩饰自己的味道，他决意让克劳德明白，若是自己是一个不怀好意的人，淹没在alpha信息素里真正极致的omega发情期该有多折磨人。  
他的行动十分有效，克劳德马上就脸色潮红、呼吸急促，辛辣的味道侵占了他的大脑。扎克斯见目的已经达到，并且自己也饱受影响，准备收起信息素，给得到教训的男孩来一针抑制剂。不想这时，克劳德突然将他手中的针筒一下拍来，抓着他的手让他靠近自己。  
“不是萨菲罗斯。”他虽被情热折磨着，却口齿清晰地吐出那两个字，“是你。”  
“什么？”扎克斯还在心痛砸在地上的抑制剂，阿尼安要价可不便宜。  
“喜欢的人是你！”克劳德仿佛受够了这个迟钝的alpha，在酒精和发情期的双重加持下，他抛弃了平日里所有的脸皮，朝男人喊出了这句话。  
“这 你 我，你不是喜欢萨菲罗斯吗？”扎克斯震惊道。  
克劳德说完便意识到自己脱口而出了什么了不得事情，他脸色绯红，不敢与扎克斯继续对视更拒绝回答他愚蠢的问题。这回，扎克斯居然从这个内向的特种兵低垂的视线看出了无奈，他终于明白了自己误会了多么重要的事。  
“哦，你当然应该喜欢我。”扎克斯道，“我当然不知道比萨菲罗斯那家伙高到哪里去了。”  
“你还要在这儿站着吗？”克劳德问道。  
扎克斯反应过来，终于将手放在克劳德的身体上，他一边着爱抚克劳德，一边将他的衣物脱下。他从前只同女孩子约会过，因此也毫无章法，只能凭借alpha的天性行事。他对克劳德除了对omega的情欲以外，更有心里饱含的无法用话语言明的珍重，面对少年毫无保留的信任，他一时不知道如何应对，alpha的本能催促着他快些再快些，保护者的天性又告诉他轻些慢些让克劳德更舒服些。他只能先用试探着用嘴唇亲吻着克劳德的脖颈，观察着对方的反应。  
克劳德的手虚虚扶在扎克斯的后背上，他摩挲着扎克斯的黑色毛衣，这是他身为1st特种兵的证明。这个男人，这个无论何时都现在自己身前的男人，是自己憧憬、仰慕、爱意、梦想和荣耀的所有向往，与自己紧紧贴在一起。他粗重而温热的喘息吐在克劳德的颈侧，辛辣的Marsblast味信息素灼烧着克劳德的神经，他稍微抱紧了扎克斯，将正脸稍微侧向对方，这是未经人事的omega所能做出的催促alpha的最大努力了。  
扎克斯这回终于对上了陆行鸟索吻的脑回路，他含住克劳德的嘴唇——他从看见克劳德喝酒时唇上泛着水光时就想这么做了，热带水果的味道使他认为克劳德的嘴唇有甜味。而克劳德却不似寻常人第一次接吻一般闭上双眼，他的眸子里倒映着扎克斯的面庞，他用视线一点一点描摹男人坚毅的轮廓。平时他总是喜欢笑着同自己说话，嘴角的弧度里总是充满阳光的感染力，而偶尔揶揄自己时，更是有了与往常不同的属于大男孩的邪气和幼稚，虽然自己脸皮很薄，但是看着他的笑，自己也无法对他认真生气。而此时此刻，扎克斯的脸上却没有笑意，他用一种郑重的、虔诚的表情同克劳德接吻，克劳德只觉得这样不同寻常的扎克斯让自己心动极了，他要一刻也不错过地看着。  
扎克斯的手滑向克劳德的下半身，圈住了他的阴茎，克劳德从接吻中反应过来，被惊得身体一个激灵，他目前的十几年人生中，还没有男性这样亲密地接触过自己。扎克斯看着对方的反应失笑道：“小男孩啊……”继而又去吻克劳德不肯闭起的眼睛，同时用带着特种兵会留下的茧子的手指去蹭他的顶部，享受他低低的呻吟。  
omega的高潮来得很快，克劳德甚至来不及享受扎克斯的手活，就被情潮和羞耻刺激得脑袋一团浆糊，明明初春未至，他却觉得自己似乎沐浴在夏日湿热的雨中，舒服和窒息一起带给他无上的快感，他的下体射了一片。回过神来，他才感受到alpha的性器也勃起了，直直地戳在他大腿上，他觉得有那么点愧疚，可是又放不下面子问扎克斯，只能装作不经意地也用手去碰了碰对方的下体。  
扎克斯用了1st的反应力抓住了克劳德想要收回的手，继续按在自己的性器上，另一只手去为omega的后面做扩张。克劳德这回更是吓得想要直缩身子，可是身后是床，身前是男人炽热的身体，遑论后面被填满的感觉是如此满足，只好硬着头皮享受快感。  
“放松。”扎克斯捏了捏克劳德放在自己阴茎上的手暗示道，“你也知道有多大。”他是真的很怕伤到克劳德，想给他一个美好的初次体验。  
克劳德的理智听不得他这些荤话，身体却条件反射地按照前辈的命令放松，发情期的水和高潮时的精液湿淋淋的，他没花多大功夫就用肠肉将男人的三根手指都含了进去。  
“可以了吗？我想要了。”扎克斯看差不多了，把手指撤出克劳德的身体，以他常用的语气在克劳德耳边撒娇地问道。  
克劳德怎么可能不同意，不过今晚的告白已经用光了他所有的勇气，他没有脸皮再回答可以，只好用气声叫着对方的名字：“扎……扎克斯……”再用膝盖蹭了蹭对方的腰催促道。  
扎克斯于是不再犹豫，将阴茎抵在对方的穴口缓缓地推了进去。omega的身体早就做好了准备，可手指和alpha的性器如何能相较，克劳德感到一阵饱涨的钝痛从那个难以言喻的地方传来。扎克斯于是去吻他微张的嘴唇，煽情地舔弄着他的齿列，勾着他的舌头一起纠缠，再趁他沉迷于这个深吻时，沉腰将自己的性器推进他的后穴。  
这对处于第一次的omega来说有些超过，克劳德的肠肉死死含住扎克斯的阴茎，完全已经到达了极限，他平时没有表情的脸上，露出一点痛苦的神色。扎克斯没想到这样的表情出现在他脸上会显得如此色情，平时他只想要这个内向的男孩多笑一点，可是看着他拧起的眉头和颤抖的嘴唇，他竟想看克劳德哭出来，想舔吻他的泪水。  
随着扎克斯慢慢的动作，克劳德的里面逐渐适应了他的大小，似乎还不怎么满足地收缩着，想要将对方的阴茎再含进去些。扎克斯一把抱起男孩，让他面对面坐在自己的怀里。成年男人的身体几乎把克劳德少年人的身躯整个包在怀里，这一下太过突然，克劳德感到扎克斯本来就粗大的阴茎往里又进了许多，快要顶到他的胃部，他一阵干呕，反射性地想逃离扎克斯的凶器，却被特种兵的手臂箍住。那肱二头肌发达的手臂，会揽着他的肩一起走路，会挡在他的身前保护他的安全，会按住他的身体与他做爱。  
扎克斯小腹用力，自下而上地顶着克劳德，将克劳德拥在怀中、皮肉贴着皮肉的触感击溃了他作为兄长的理智，alpha的攻击性和占有欲完全占了上风，他用男孩完全无法承受的力道和频率冲撞着克劳德的内部，想要撞进那个已经有一丝开口的生殖腔。  
克劳德的腰软得直不起来，一阵阵的温热从小腹传来，而当扎克斯向他的生殖腔发起进攻时，剧烈的快感还是使他崩溃地想要逃开扎克斯的性器，他不断地挣扎着，想要站起来，腿却用不上力，只能带着哭腔叫道：“轻一点、扎克斯，轻一点，求你了。”  
扎克斯被克劳德闹了一晚上，气他现在仍不肯好好听话乱动，一向尊重后辈的特种兵强硬地用一只手将他搂在怀里，另一只手按下男孩金色的脑袋，将他禁锢在自己面前，而后在他还没反应过来时，像野兽一般咬上了omega脖子上的腺体，同时下身不再大开大合地进出，而是更用力地碾着克劳德的生殖腔口。  
“啊——”克劳德忍不住尖叫了，平日里alpha的信息素总是收得好好的，所幸扎克斯热爱身体接触，他也能偶尔在扎克斯热情的怀抱中嗅一嗅那股辛辣的酒味，而此时，浓郁的Marsblast的气味，通过全身最敏感的腺体，冲进他的身体中，与自己的信息素和血液融在一起。扎克斯的手臂桎梏般牢固，他被迫接受腺体和生殖腔里所有的快感。  
被临时标记的omega终于消停了，扎克斯满意地看着克劳德的神智因自己的味道飞到了九霄云外，像平日里克劳德训练得到了优秀成绩时那样，安抚性地摸了摸他的头，之后将阴茎挤进狭小的生殖腔。  
克劳德的双腿无力地垂下，他不再挣扎的身体又被扎克斯抬起，男人咬在他的左胸前，含住他已有些微微凸起的乳头，罪魁祸首想要从他脸上看到更多被刺激的表情。  
“不……不要……”克劳德眼角飞红，隐隐有些泪珠，扎克斯的黑发蹭着他的胸，他不知道前辈为什么能有这么多花样，这实在太难为情了。随着扎克斯的吮吸啃咬，他的心跳也砰砰加快，生殖腔口紧紧绞着扎克斯的阴茎，到达了第二次高潮。扎克斯被咬得头皮发麻，忍了一晚上的他终于忍不住了，稍稍退出克劳德的生殖腔以防成结，将精液射在湿热的内壁上。他有些后悔那时没接阿尼安的安全套，此刻他无法在心上人的生殖腔里射精。  
克劳德完全失去了力气，扎克斯一松手他就靠在了对方的臂弯里，性器稍微滑出来了一些，带出克劳德翻红的肠肉和各种混合在一起浑浊不堪的体液。  
“喜欢吗？”扎克斯又把头靠近克劳德脖子，在他耳边撒娇着说，而后去嗅他的腺体。  
克劳德应了他一声，还没从失神中恢复过来。  
扎克斯看着呆呆的陆行鸟不由得又起了坏心眼，他按了按克劳德的肚子，对他说道：“这里都满了，会不会怀孕呢？”  
许久又没听到男孩的回答，他直起身看向克劳德的脸，发现他又用盛满泪水的蓝色眼睛有些惊恐地望着自己，似乎在害怕在16岁这个年纪就大了肚子，扎克斯见恶作剧得逞，笑了出来道：“骗你的，不会有孩子，你还是个孩子呢。”顿了顿又说，“不过等克劳德长大了，我想与克劳德有我们的孩子。”说罢抱着克劳德去了浴室。

清理完之后，男孩已经带着安然的表情睡了过去，扎克斯觉得疲惫又快乐，从前他希望克劳德能早日实现他的梦想，成为1st与自己并肩作战，二人一同背负特种兵的责任和荣耀，而现在，他更是自己爱情的归处，他兴奋地畅想着携手并进的未来直至困意涌上心头。这是如此充实的情人节，在闭眼之前，他吻了吻男孩的额头，轻声说道：爱你，晚安。

**Author's Note:**

> Marsblast：直译为火星爆炸，是只要喝上一口就足以让饮用者的脸像火星一样红的烈酒，辛辣、男性化。  
> 文名即为扎克斯和克劳德信息素混合起来的味道。


End file.
